heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Haruno Akatsuki
She travels with the Fire sibling and Ice sibling and Gen'yū Kurotsuchi on their journey to save the world from the Masked Man.She is apart of Team Madara. Personality She is hyper and cheerful, funny and atheltic she has an crush on Gen'yu and uses her sex appeal on him has an crush on him she is very free spirited.She is called htey sexy red-head by the Neo City Tournament ring announcers. Powers Peak Human State-She is the pennical of human fitness she can do many things super humans do. Nuclear Manipulation-doesn't use it Spatial Manipulation-doesn't use it Love Manipulation-She can only con three forms of love in alll things and they are freindship, intimacy, and sexual attraction she uses her power only when needed. Earth Exoskeleton-She can make her skin as ahrd as steel. Naturakinetic Combat-She fights with nature she can make bolders for defence or an tree vine for an attack. Maximum Quintessential Control-She has full control over her quintessential energy releasing powerful blast of energy and flying. Strong Soul-Her will and soul are bound making her soul twice as powerful as an normal human's giving an unbreakable will and more life-force than an normal human. Cloth Manipulation-She fights by changing her clothing into sharp threads for close range and long range combat. Psychological Manipulation-She understands the human phyvhe and usese to get what she wants and to control the minds of others. Miasma Emission-She can breath out sleeping gas or nerve gas to escape any trouble she gets into. Triple Jump-She goes againts all logic by jumping twice in the air. Elemental Beast Form-She has an elemental beast form that is covered in the aura of earth she uses this to take on powerful enemies. Youthful Empowerment-She gains extra power ups via this. Lactose Manipulation-She fights with many types of milk to do many things.She mainly uses her own breast milk to fight with her breast milk can also be used for healing.She uses this formula (C12H22O11) to make the breast milk outside her body. Lexiconicy-She has an large voucabulary so she knows a lot of words and can use them in battle. Puppet Mastery-She can control anyone with her mind like an puppet this works on anyone but she hates using this. 3rd Heart-Like everyone in her clan she has three heart to do more work that an normal human. Maximum Brain Capacity-She can think fast than most humans she is tech-wizard when come down to fixing Mecha Cast. Soul Manipulation-She can control soul of anything to her will like her family's life-force absorption, puppet mastery and elemental beast this is an curse doesn't like to use a lot. Empathetic Masochism-She can link with someone else so by doing this what even they do she feels and vise verse. Metabolic Control-She can control her insides and stuff like stopping her own pulse or moving internal organs around. Divided Mind-Much like what she is really thinking this other mind fights off mental assasins and does other things. Sexual Inducement-She uses this to get her way with men but mostly on Gen'yū Kurotsuchi.She can control men against their well and use them like puppets but she only uses this really to get discounts and sales on clothing and weapons.She can even make men fell bliss, true love and even manipulate sexual horomones to cause lust she is not found og using this power but sense it is by contact she can not control it. Succubi Physiology-Her clan is that of puppet masters that are succubus as well she doesn't her all to revealing succubi form she prefers her human form. Accelerated Probability- Morphogenetic Field Manipulation- Nail Manipulation- Subconscious Manifestation- Bone Spike Protrusion- Weakness She needs milk around her to fight Once she is out of clothing he can't fight with cloth anymore. Her beast form is an last detech mode Category:Mature Category:Truth™ Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Good Category:Level 7